


Like a Shoujo Manga

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship/Love, M/M, Out of Characters, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Kali ini senyum manis bergeser miring. Hatano memahami sebagai ungkap kedustaan. Ayolah—orang bodoh macam apa yang mengirim berita penting dengan meletakkannya di loker sepatu.





	1. Yang Tersembunyi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_weet_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/gifts).



> Joker Game © Koji Yanagai
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam penulisan faniksi ini, hanya sekedar hiburan semata.

Namanya adalah Hatano Ryosuke, duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas dengan usia enam belas. Walaupun mempunyai pandangan malas tapi nyata dikagumi oleh para kawan sekelas.

Alasannya cukup sederhana. Terlepas dari cara bicaranya yang luar biasa kurang ajar, namun cukup handal menyederhanakan kebanyakan hambatan.

Yah tapi tidak segala yang kelihatan pandangan seindah angan. Semua yang disapa sebagai kawan menyatakan segan. Hatano yang terlampau santai pun hanya mengendikkan bahu. Toh ia tidak butuh kawan yang suka mengendalikan. Kalau boleh mengaku, ia lebih menginginkan posisi dominan.

 

"Wah, apa itu, Hatano- _san_?"

 

Ikeda Jitsui, salah seorang yang lulus dalam kategori teman, memandang selembar kertas dalam loker penuh antusias. Senyum manis terpatri nyaman di paras. Hatano menjawab dengan kendikkan bahu. Malas.

 

"Tidak tahu."

  
"Coba dibaca dulu, siapa tahu isinya penting."

 

Kali ini senyum manis bergeser miring. Hatano memahami sebagai ungkap kedustaan. Ayolah—orang bodoh macam apa yang mengirim berita penting dengan meletakkannya di loker sepatu.

 

"Nih," surat di tangan dijulurkan, "bacalah sendiri kalau penasaran."

"Tapi kan itu untuk Hatano- _san_."

"Kalau begitu bacakanlah untukku."

 

Diiringi rasa enggan yang membalut, jemari si rambut hitam bernama Jitsui hampir menyambut. Sayang interupsi seorang senior lebih dulu menghampiri.

 

"Jitsui- _kun_!"

 

Kedua siswa kelas dua langsung menengok kearah yang sama. Di penghujung lorong, telah menyembul sebuah kepala cokelat penyita suasana.

 

"Oh, Kaminaga- _san_. Ada apa?"

 

Jemari yang tadinya terulur, kembali disimpan disisi badan. Pandangan menyambut sosok sang senior yang mendekat dengan cepat. Kedua mata malas Hatano menangkap ada hal yang berbeda. Wajah jenaka yang biasa terpampang berubah seketika. Mengundang curiga yang enggan diungkap kata.

 

"Sakuma membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengecek proposal pentas seni. Mampirlah dulu ke ruang osis."

 

"Begitu..." atensi kembali dihadapkan pada teman seangkatan. Seulas senyum biasa kembali diberikan, "Hatano-san pulang duluan saja ya. Kemungkinan urusan osis akan lama."

 

Hatano kembali mengendikkan bahu. Surat ditangan dilesakkan dalam saku.

 

"Oke... Aku duluan kalau begitu." 

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan, Hatano- _san_."

 

Yang diberi wejangan tidak membalas kata, hanya berbalik dengan kedua lengan disimpan pada belakang kepala.

 

Setelah sang tokoh utama membuat jarak beberapa langkah, Jitsui kembali menaruh perhatian pada yang lebih tua. Disanalah ia baru menyadari hal yang berbeda.

 

Sang senior memandang kepergian kawannya dengan luka yang gagal disamarkan.

 

"Kaminaga- _san_."

 

Tanpa ada sentakkan yang berarti, Jitsui kembali mendapat atensi. Wajah ceria yang biasa menebarkan tawa kembali menyapa.

 

"Ayo Jitsui- _kun_. Sakuma pasti hampir meledak kalau ditinggal lama-lama dengan Miyoshi."

 

Jitsui mengumandangkan tawa renyah. Pasangan terbaru di sekolah memang layak mendapat perhatian dari segala arah.

 

Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang belum mendapatkan pengakuan?

 

Ah, sepertinya Jitsui perlu turun tangan untuk menyadarkan.


	2. Dugaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalam sekali pandang, Hatano mendengus abai, “terlihat lebih mirip cakar ayam ketimbang tulisan tangan.” Komentarnya tak suka saat guliran mata menyentuh paragraf yang usai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter kedua, yang hilang dari peredaran.

Malam menjelang dan waktunya bagi Hatano untuk menyimpan buku pelajaran. Bukan karena besok ada agenda untuk ujian, hanya saja membaca buku pelajaran telah menjadi rutinitas Hatano jika sore telah memudar.

 

Buku yang berserak di meja dikemas dalam ransel sekolah, menyesuaikan dengan agenda pelajaran yang dihadapi esok hari. Tak lupa alat tulis turut dilesakkan ke dalamnya, agar tidak menyulitkan diri ketika _sensei_ memintanya untuk mengisi buku catatan.

 

Usai berkelana bersama tumpukan buku, kini pakaian seragam (yang digantung di samping lemari) ganti menjadi atensi. Hatano datang menghampiri, melepaskan hanger yang menggantung si bahan kemudian meniti isi sakunya satu-persatu. Di selipannya terhuni selembar kertas lusuh, teremas permukaan saku.

 

Hatano diam sebentar. Tanpa menelisik kembali kejadian apa saja yang terlintas hari ini, sedikit-banyak ia sudah paham.

 

Dibukanya lipatan horizontal kemudian memvertikal. Dengan pandangan minim akan kejutan, Hatano menelusuri isi pesan. Bukan kata yang menjadi perhatian utama melainkan liukan gores tinta yang menciptakan makna.

 

Dalam sekali pandang, Hatano mendengus abai, “terlihat lebih mirip cakar ayam ketimbang tulisan tangan.” Komentarnya tak suka saat guliran mata menyentuh paragraf yang usai.

 

Ingin ditelantarkan tetapi tak sepenuh hati menerima, terlebih saat ia mengingat wajah mana yang menjadi kemungkinan sebagai pelaku utama. Yang pasti, bukan jajaran siswi manis yang dalam hening mengaguminya dari balik kursi kelas.

 

Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatnya malas. Akhirnya Hatano memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di meja, dengan keadaan membuka. Setelahnya kesibukan dengan setelan seragam kembali menjadi fokus utama.

 

_Halo, Hatano._

_Besok bisa luangkan waktu sebentar setelah pulang sekolah? Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan._

 

Dalam hati Hatano mendengus geli. _Kalau memang ada yang mau disampaikan, kenapa tidak langsung menghampirinya saja? Tidak perlu surat-menyurat begini juga, kan?_

 

Oh andai seseorang itu tahu, bahwa Hatano _tidak_ berniat _sama sekali_ untuk menanggapi isi pernyataannya. Kalau memang ada kepentingan, biarlah orang itu sendiri yang menghampirinya.

 

_Yah, lihat saja besok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


	3. Abu-Abu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hujan datang, intensitasnya sedang (yang ternyata jelmaan dari takdir bagi Hatano) yang terjebak dalam keinginan antara tetap tinggal atau beranjak pulang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter terakhir (dari yang pernah saya publish) semoga bisa mengisi kekosongan plot yang pernah saya tinggalkan.

Keesokannya hujan datang, intensitasnya sedang. Hatano terjebak dalam keinginan antara tetap tinggal atau beranjak pulang.

 

Jika memikirkan suasana, ia ingin—sangat ingin pulang walau membawa resiko seluruh tubuh menerima guyuran air yang terjun bebas dari langit tanpa ampun.

 

Tapi bila mengingat kepentingan, rasa enggan mengurung keinginan. Laptop dalam tas lebih butuh perhatian dibandingkan menikmati jutaan titik air yang siap menghujam.

 

Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko menerima amukan orangtua jika harta berharganya harus kehilangan nyawa dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

 

Maka ia memilih diam. Duduk manis dengan pandangan malas nan bosan dalam ruang lobi sunyi yang sedikit kedap suara.

 

Tak ada yang menarik minatnya sepanjang pandangan. Pohon-pohon yang bergoyang senang diluar jendela serasa mengejek rasa bosan yang tak kunjung hilang.

 

Hatano menghela nafas ringan.

 

Memang salahnya, mengabaikan tawaran ibunda untuk membawa payung maupun jas hujan dikala pancaroba menyerang. Tapi jam piket yang menyita waktu pulanglah yang paling disesalkan. Ah--merutuk pun tak akan mengembalikan kesempatan pulang.

 

Lipatan lengan disimpan pada tengkuk. Belakang badan disandarkan pada punggung bangku, pandangan digulirkan pada langit-langit ruangan. Disanalah ia menemukan sebuah wajah yang tak begitu dikenal.

 

"Sepertinya kegiatan OSIS hari ini tidak menahan Jitsui pulang."

 

Terselip nada heran yang sebgaja diumbar. Tanpa meminta penjelasan pun, Hatano paham ke arah mana maksud pertanyaan.

  
"Jika kau mencarinya, bocah itu memang sudah keluar dari area sekolah sejak satu jam yang lalu. bersama kawanmu yang mengidap masokis itu."

"Jiro Gamou?"

 

Bahu kecil dikendikkan, kelopak mata semakin disayukan, menanggapi keterkejutan yang membosankan.

 

"Siapa lagi?"

"Ku kira mereka tidak saling mengenal."

"Nyatanya mereka menjalin _hubungan_ , sekarang."

 

Yang menjadi lawan bicara terpaku sesaat. Hatano tidak mau ambil peduli, maka ia memejamkan kedua mata.

 

"Aku bisa berbagi payung-"

 

Kedua mata kembali membuka, pandangan malas kembali diberikan. Yang ditatap pun sedikit bergidik malu, tapi dengan cepat mampu menguasai rasa. Senyum simpul dijelaskan untuk meyakinkan.

 

"-setidaknya, lebih baik dari pada sendirian disini menunggu hujan reda, kan?" 

"Memangnya arah pulang kita sama?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mengantarmu sampai halte bus."

 

Hatano balas senyum. Miring. Mencemooh hal samar dibalik tawaran pulang bersama yang baru saja diungkapkan.

 

"Baiklah. Ku harap payungmu cukup besar untuk memuat dua orang, Kaminaga- _san_."

 

Yah, sepertinya tidak salah memberikan kesempatan bagi sang _senpai_ untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian, terutama kak Spie. terimakasih sudah bersedia menemani saya di pair ini huhuhu. 
> 
> ps : Hatano kurang garam? yah anggaplah karena dia baru mengenal Kaminaga makanya (masih) agak sopan. haha.
> 
> sampai jumpa lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini pernah saya publish tetapi untuk beberapa alasan saya hapus dan publish ulang. juga persembahan untuk kak Spie sebagai permohonan maaf saya (dengan beberapa alasan yang tidak saya bisa jelaskan).
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
